


First night home

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night as a family of four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First night home

Kate was lying in bed, breastfeeding Charlotte, and listened to the noises coming from the bathroom where William was giving George a bath. They had gotten home a few hours ago and it was already way past George’s usual bedtime. But William and Kate had wanted to put him to bed their self, not wanting to leave him with his nanny while they would bond with Charlotte. They didn’t want to leave him out, but instead to include him with everything that was happening now.

Kate heard George squeal from laughter and smiled herself. It was a good decision, not to leave him with Maria this night. She heard George babbling away to William, while he in turn was trying to dress him in his pajamas. It was not before long when the door opened and George came running to his mother. ‘’Careful, sweetie. You don’t want to hurt Charlotte, now, do you?’’ George climbed on the bed and looked at his sister. ‘’Lot,’’ he repeated.

‘’That’s right, darling,’’ Kate smiled. George had taken it all in his stride, finding his baby sister rather interesting. George looked at her for a while, but she just kept drinking. He pointed at Kate’s breast. ‘’That?’’ he asked.

‘’Charlotte is hungry, darling. She is drinking milk now. Like you ate your veggies for dinner just now.’’

‘’K,’’ George replied. ‘’Too?’’ he then asked Kate.

William laughed. ‘’The time is already there, where they want to copy everything. And she is just ten hours old.’’

Kate shook her head. ‘’You only drink from Mummy when you are a very little baby. You already are a big boy, huh, Georgie. Big boys eat their veggies and meat, remember.’’

‘’Big boy!’’ George repeated.

‘’Does this big boy want to read his book with me?’’ William asked George. He already had the book in his hand. George nodded and cuddled up to Kate, thumb already in his mouth. William climbed on the bed as well and started reading. After a while, Charlotte was done drinking. Kate burped her and expected her to start crying from tiredness. She didn’t though. William’s voice made all of them relaxed and calm. Charlotte’s eyes were dropping, George snuggled against her and Kate herself felt a warm, fuzzy feeling spreading through her body, even though she was exhausted from giving birth. She closed her eyes and relished the moment.

When William had finished reading, Charlotte had properly fallen asleep. ‘’Come on, George,’’ William whispered. ‘’Time for bed. Give Mummy a kiss good night.’’ George kissed Kate and then stroked Charlotte’s baby blanket very carefully. ‘’Lot sleep,’’ he said. ‘’George sleep too.’’

‘’Sweet dreams, sweetie,’’ Kate said to him and watched William carrying George to his own room.

When William got back, Kate had dozed off herself, Charlotte lying on her chest. Carefully, not wanting to scare her, William kissed her head. Slowly, Kate opened her eyes. ‘’Shall I put her to bed, too?’’ William asked. Kate nodded. Carefully, William picked up his daughter and placed her in the bassinet that stood next to their bed. Charlotte didn’t wake up. William covered her with a warm blanket and made sure there were no loose ends. He then leaned forward to give his new baby a little kiss and turned back to Kate. ‘’Stay where you are, I have something for you.’’

Wondering what that could possibly be, Kate did as she was told. She didn’t feel like getting up at all. William was back quickly, clutching a jewellery box.

‘’You started wearing watches when George was born,’’ William started to explain, ‘’so you would know when to feed him again.’’ He pointed at the box. ‘’Open it.’’

Inside it was a gorgeous new watch, with a beautiful silver colour. Kate was speechless. ‘’Turn it over,’’ William said. At the back of the clock, there was a G and a C engraved, followed by two dates of birth. Kate still didn’t know what to say. William just smiled. He carefully took the watch out of his wife’s hands and placed it on the nightstand. ‘’I thought you might like it.’’

He then climbed into bed, next to Kate and pulled her close. ‘’Sleep, poppet, you have been up for so long.’’ Before he could properly wrap his arms around her, Kate had already fallen to sleep.


End file.
